1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to 3-haloalkylthio or haloalkenylthio 1,2,3-benzoxathiazin-4-(3H)-one 2-oxides and their use as fungicides.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,030 discloses 1,2,3-benzoxathiazin-4-(3H)-one 2-oxides and their use as antimicrobial compounds.